


Clutch

by Sleepless_Sun



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepless_Sun/pseuds/Sleepless_Sun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Sakura Is Kidnaped By The Akatsuki She Finds Herself Torn Between Passion And Promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vermilion

**Author's Note:**

> Hello All  
> This is one of my all time favorite pairings, and i'm so excited for you guys to finally see this.  
> I hope you enjoy, and please review, and tell me what you think good or bad :).  
> WARNING: This story contains graphic, violent and sexual themes. If you are offended by any of this then I do not recommend this story.  
> This is the only warning you guys get, so Enter At Your Own Risk .  
> Thanks  
> Sun
> 
> Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto, Nor Do I Make Money Off This

"Double or nothing!" Sakura clasped her hands together and watched the wheel spin in counter clockwise.  
After the blurry numbers and colors came into view she crushed her eyes together.  
"Sorry ma'am number six is a loser." the man said taking back the ball.  
"Would you like to place another bet?." Sakura shook her head, unlike her busty teacher Sakura's self control on gambling was much stronger.  
"No thank you" she said putting her money on the table. The man simply shrugged and watched her walk out of the tent.  
Cold air hit her skin making her groan in annoyance. Sakura wasn't a fan of Rock Country it was too cold and hard for her liking every step you took was like walking on splinters.  
"Stupid rocks!" No Sakura could not wait until she got home.  
"Now, where is that lazy ass?"  
After forty five minutes there was still saw no sign of her other perverted ex teacher. Sighing she decided to make her way to the cafe without him.  
"Stupid Kakashi." She muttered to herself.  
She ran her finger trough her long pink hair, feeling the cold October air. When they parted ways Kakashi had told her to meet him by the cafe in an hour. That was nearly two hours ago.  
Coming to the end of the town she spotted a dirty book store a little down the street. Caching the sight of silver hair sitting crossed legged on the floor head burrowed in the latest Icha Icha book.  
"That pervert!" After a moment of scowling she was definitely leaving him now and continued to make her way to the cafe.  
Sakura and Kakashi had been gone for two mouths on an escorting mission. It had been the longest two mouths of Sakura life.  
Sipping her coffee slowly, relief came trough her it was over now. Kakashi and her were due back in three days and, she would forget all about the flirty futeal lord, his snobby wife and brat daughter. Instead she could dream about her warm village and most importantly her nice soft bed.  
Looking at the door again she sighed, all she would have to do is wait.  
"I'm just saying it would make more since to take out Copy Nin first, I'm really itching for a fight." Kisame said swigging his Samehade proudly.  
"There is no reason to get the Copy Ninja involved, just keep your eye out for our target." Itachi scolded  
"Your more tightly wound then normal." Kisame snorted. Itachi ignored him thinking in fact, there was a million a different things he could be doing.  
He scanned the area agin using his Sharingan, The town was fairly small, even for a gambling town the streets were empty making it easy to spot the little book store. The Copy Ninja was huddled inside reading a book, it would only be a matter of time before he sensed them.  
Looking a bit more he saw the small cafe and the familiar sight of pink hair came into view.  
"Target spotted!".  
"Shit, their close" Kisame said taking out his sword. Itachi once again ignored him and watched Kakashi leave the book store and into the cafe where the little pink Kucoichi was.  
"We need to get out of here soon Itachi, unless you want to fight." Kisame said with a grin.  
Itachi's face still held no expression  
Sakura finished her meal and glared at the door, just because she was nineteen years old ,didn't mean she was going into a dirty book store to retrieve her ex Sensei. She wasn't!.  
Picking up the cheek she heard the bell on the door ding and a scents familiar sense of chakra.  
"What the hell Kakashi, don"t tell me it took you two and half hours to find one dirty book, that you already own?" she snapped, making Kakashi smile.  
"Nice evening Sakura, yes I would love to sit down." he said taking his place next to her. She glared hard at her ex teacher and turned back to her drink.  
"So how was your day?" Kakashi asked slipping the mask from his face, Sakura ignored the question and turned to face him.  
"Kakashi are you even going to take this seriously, are we going to talk about last night?" she asked softly, Kakashi turned to her, his handsome face held a sad expression.  
She waited for him to say something be he simple turned back to his food.  
"You ordered for me." He stated a bit surprised.  
"Kakashi please talk to me!" she groaned in childish tone.  
"This is really good pie, have you tried it?." he said holding up a spoon full of cherry pie. His face went back to his normal aloof expression.  
"Kakashi" she said sternly  
"Sakura" he mocked in a playful tone, causing her fists to slam into the table.  
"I'm not twelve anymore Kakashi you can't just ignore me and expect me to forget about what happened." she said getting up and placing some money onto the table.  
"No, but you are acting like your twelve" Kakashi said taking a bite he looked away from her knowing what he had done.  
Tears pooled in her eyes. Kakashi refused to look at her again, he continued eating as she turned and walked out the door.  
She moved quietly along the streets trying to control herself. Kakashi was her partner now and her equal she needed to get a grip. After she became a Jonin Sakura promised herself to never let her emotions get in the way, on and off the battlefield.  
Taking a deep breath she pushed all thoughts of him away and, instead walked into the bath house.  
"Stupid Kakashi" she mumbled subconsciously as she began to slip off her skirt.  
While away on her mission she had been assigned to protect a Nobleman's daughter and wife. On the last night of their journey the little brat thought it would be fun to take all of Sakura's clothes and cut them up for her dolls. If that wasn't bad enough the remote area had given her little option on what to wear.  
The new top had been a bit too small and, she wasn't used to the brown corset styled top along with buckles down the front and cords that laced down the back. The skirt was short and slit down the sides much similar to get other one she owned, it was also brown with red trimming around also having a buckle that hung on her hips.  
They had little money of them and the Noblemen wife refused to pay for new clothes. Luckily for her Kakashi had lend her his coat keeping her warm and covered for the last three days.  
However this didn't stop her from glaring at the tan trench coat hanging on the rack beside the door.  
Kakashi, why did he have to be such an ass?.  
Unbuckling her top she remembered when she had walked trough the door on her new little outfit, while the nobel couldn't tear his eyes from her legs, his wife glared and Kakashi simply took off his coat and handed it to her.  
Taking a breath she slipped off her black shorts and weapons leaving her naked.  
Maybe she didn't give him enough credit, she was acting childish running away, then stamping her foot and demanding answers.  
She wasn't' twelve anymore she needed to confront him. If they were going to work together again she needed him to understand her side even if he didn't want to here it. Dropping the towel around her waist she grabbed her skirt. She could take a bath later right now she needed to go back to the motel and wait for him.  
Sakura grabbed her coat and walking out of the bath house. Adjusting to he darkness she looked at the night sky, thinking of how everything was too different and how it would never be the same between them again.  
Her thoughts drifted to her other team mates. Naruto was growing up into a fine man. Though he was still the same Naruto, he was more serious and more focused. Sakura had confidence that when he returned he would be stronger, smarter, and probably hungry for ramen.  
Sai had also grown his feeling developed more every passing day he was even talking about teaching teamwork to young AMBU soldiers like him. They had been gone for three mouths at AMBU training, and were due back two weeks ago.  
She was happy they were home and she couldn't wait to see them.  
Warm breath hit her neck and she quickly turned around only to find herself staring into two crimson eyes. She froze for a moment and reached for her knife. However before she could reach into her pouch or even wimpier. The Sharingan had already taken her into darkness.  
Itachi picked up the limp body of the pink haired Kucoichi and tossed her over his shoulder. Wiping his bloody eyes he fixed himself and ignored the pain that was tearing into chest, and made them disappear in a sea of crows.  
"Its about time." Kisame said as Itachi appeared at the camp sight.  
He ignored his partner and tossed Sakura to the ground. Still bitter about waiting in the woods, Kisame glanced at the pink haired girl.  
"Kinda of a little thing, she doesn't look like a Kucoichi" he said giving her a little kick.  
"Don't underestimate her, she's the Hokage Apprentice." Itachi snapped, they needed to keep their eyes on the girl, He had heard the stories of the stubborn girl. She was not only taught by the Fifth Hokage but by the great Copy Cat Kakashi.  
It was also said that she was one of the last people to see his only brother before he left the village.  
'Saskue' he wondered how it would effect him to know that his ex team mate was taken by his worst enemy.  
"The Hokage, in that case taking off a arm or a leg would be reasonable, don't you think?" Kisame mused.  
"We need to get moving the Copy Cat is already on our tail." Itachi said coldly.  
"Dose this mean I can cut off a leg?" Kisame asked again grinning. Itachi just glanced back the girl.  
"Drain her Chakra, she'll be waking up soon." He snapped before disappeared into the woods.  
Sakura blinked her eyes open, everything was blurry, her head was pounding, she blinked a few more times trying get a grip on what had happened the last thing she could remember was going into the bath house and then, her eyes widen and she attempted to stand up.  
Panic rose in her, chakra had been drained drastically. Taking a deep breath she tried to rise to her feet. She was very weak. Staying quit she looked around for her holster before he came back. Feeling dizzy she fought the erg to vomit.  
Itachi said nothing standing by the tree watching her carefully.  
"Uchiha Itachi" she said softly, panic twisted into pure fear.  
She backed away from the missing Nin waiting for the attack.  
"Stay down." he said smoothly, Sakura backed away to frightened to speak.  
"Don't worry little Blossom we'll be nice." a voice said behind her, she jumped and saw the fish looking man, flashing his sharp teeth.  
Gasping she reached into her coat desperately trying to find the poised blade but, all of her weapons and tools had been taken.  
"What do you want?." she asked backing alway from the men knowing all too well what they wanted.  
"That's relevant, all you need to know is that if you resist, we'll kill you." Itachi said calmly.  
Sakura swallowed the lump in her throat, she didn't stand a chance against one Akatsuki let alone two and, without weapons it would be untruly impossible to get away.  
The only hope she had was that Kakashi would notice her absence.  
"Lost your voice Little blossom?" Kisame laughed.  
Her eyes narrowed.  
"You will never get your hands on Naruto." but Sakura's clinched fists only made Kisame snort in laughter.  
"Listen ,Little Blossom you can pretend to be big and bad all you want, but the truth is we don't need you to capture the Nine Tails so, don"t worry your pretty little head." he grinned Sakura's face hardened.  
"If your not using me as bait then what do you want with me?" she turned her attention back to Itachi. His hard eyes shot right through her.  
"I smell someone coming." Kisame interrupted glancing into the trees.  
"Check it out." Itachi said, he then nodded and disappeared into the trees.  
He turned his attention back to Sakura who was watching him closely.  
She step back away from him when he made shifted himself in her direction, nervously she moved away.  
"What are you doing?." she asked half in panic Instead we walked right past her.  
"You should sit down Kisame drained a lot of your Chakra" he said putting out the fire.  
Well that enplaned why she felt so weak. Although it didn't help with her rage. His face was so emotionless she couldn't even tell if he was human.  
It was almost to much to handle.  
"Your not taking me anywhere!" she gridded in desperation.  
"You don't stand a chance against me or Kisame." he said darkly. Rage rushed trough her again and she opened her mouth to tell him just what she thought of him when Kisame came running trough the camp.  
"The Copy Ninjas close and someone else too." he hummed excited. Sakura couldn't help but shutter at the wicked smile painted on his face.  
Relief then rushed trough her, Kakashi was coming for her and he brought back up.  
"Don't worry love I'll make sure you don't leave a trail of blood behind." Kisame said placing his hat on.  
Sakura ignored him to busy thinking about Kakashi. As she attempted to balance herself onto a tree her pink hair fell lose in her face, and locks a pink began to curl around her eyes,and shoulders.  
"If you agree to cooperate I won't knock you out" Itachi said watching her closely. The cold stare made her shutter even more so then the weather.  
He also placed his hat onto his head only to hear a venomous snare escape her lips.  
"I''ll never do anything you say" she snapped. Unaffected by her anger. Sakura took a step back causing her to stubble. Itachi quickly caching her off guard and, forced her to face him.  
Red eyes once again meet her jade ones.  
"We'll just see about that."  
Kakashi's Sharingan burned bright.  
He blamed himself if only he had swallowed is pride and talk to her, he could have protected her from them.  
After she had left the cafe he figured she went back to the hotel, but when he left she hadn't been there.  
When the second hour past he began to worry. Kakashi looked all around the village. He managed to track her secant to the bath house. However after he arrived he managed to picked up her seant along with a another one.  
He refused to lose another team mate to Uchiha Itachi.  
Contacting Rock Shinobi for help was a bad idea, rumor had it they were working with the Akastuki, and Kakashi didn't have that kind of time.  
The only thing he could do was to send word to Konoha and Suna, though he knew would not receive help it until tomorrow, and by tomorrow it might be too late.  
More then likely they wanted her for a trade, but they would't get that far because Kakashi would not give her up.  
Kakashi landed behind a tree observing for a moment he scanned the area and saw Itachi standing in the middle. Beside him his partner stood with his Samehade and Sakura.  
Kisame shifted the unconscious girl on his shoulder. Itachi looked back for a moment eyes blazing red.  
There would be no avoiding the Copy Ninja now.  
"Come out and play Copy Cat, Samehade hungry." Kisame yelled. Doing a hand sign he hoped down, and kept his eyes as far away from Itachi's scarlet sight. Instead he kept his focused on Sakura.  
"What business do you have kidnapping my team mate?" Kakashi asked calmly.  
"I'm sorry to inform you, but Akastsuki business in confidential" Kisame said shrugging his shoulders.  
Shifting his view to Itachi, he was standing perfectly still no expression to give him away.  
"Im telling you right now the Fifth Hokage will never allow Naruto to go after her, nor will the village ever allow you to trade her life for his, your just wasting your time." he said Itachi eyed him curiously. He could see the desire to get his ex student back was burning hotter then ever.  
"Even if the Nine Tails doesn't come after his beloved Cherry Blossom the Akastuki will still active their goal." he said curiously, Kakashi's eyes widened.  
Kisame feet were starting to shift under him if there was one thing Kisame hated it was staling.  
"Come on Itachi can we just kill him already?" he asked they both seemed to ignore the antsy Ninja.  
"What do you want with Sakura." Kakashi asked sternly. Chidori sparked in his hand.  
Itachi let out a small simile to copy ninja just enough to irk him before Kisame disappeared with Sakura.  
In a flash Itachi moved to hit Kakashi who ducked out of the way. Itachi moved to hit Kakashi, but when he struck him, it a puff of smoke the clone vanished. He wasn't really surprised the Copy Nin was gone and on Kisame's trail.  
Turning off his Sharingan he looked into the distance before he locked his sight on the other Chakra signatures moving closer.  
Sakura reopened her eyes, to a blurry motion she was moving. A dizzy sensation hit her as the ground came into view. Sakura also saw red slushed over her vision began to become a bit more clearer.  
Trough her pink hair her saw the swords men Kisame holding her over his shoulder and, he was moving fast.  
She pushed her hand onto his back trying to get herself up to stop the motion sickness.  
"Stay still sweetheart we"ll stop soon enough." his voice ordered she fell back onto his back.  
With a little chakra she fused it into her hand, she knew even a small hit would throw him off.  
An explosion in the distance caused him to stop.  
"What the hell is going on?" she asked the fish man. Where was Itachi, wasn't he the one that knocked her out, with a glare she thought of knocking him out.  
"Well there is no point in lying to you love, so i'll just come out clean the copy Ninjas looking for you and Orochimaru" Kisame said pulling out his sword. Her eyes widen 'Kakashi' she thought softly while trying to turn her head to get a better view of Kisame.  
"Orochimaru's dead Saskue killed him four mouths ago." she stated angrily and confused, all he did was shake his head.  
"Don't know what to tell you blossom." He said shifting his nose back and forth sniffing softly.  
"I don't believe you and even if he was alive, why would Orochimaru come after me?" she asked even more confused.  
"Like I said don't worry your pretty little head, we've got this handled" he said looking around more carefully  
"Yeah, like I'm going to entrust my life with the Akastsuki, for all I know its Kakashi and a team." she said bitterly.  
"HA, I like you Blossom and let me tell you I have no reason to lie to you, frankly I like seeing you all flustered and confused so I'll just tell you Pein specifically order that we capture a pink haired Ninja name Sakura, and not let Orochimaru get a hold of you, those were our orders." he said in a serious tone.  
"What dose he want with me?" she asked softly however, he only snored.  
"Don't know and honestly I don't care" he mocked, Sakura's smashed together in anger.  
She could have sat around all day and thought of ways that Orochimaru could bring himself back from the dead or the fact that Saskue was probably only a few miles away, but Kakashi was out there looking for her and she needed to find him before he found the Akastsuki.  
He barley saw the fist of chakra that hit the back of his knee. Another explosion caused the earth to shake and sent them both tumbling to the ground. Sakura hit her head on a branch but managed to get to her feet. She had hit him on a vital chakra spot also blocking his tunnels.  
Most would pass put from the pain but she guessed he would be back up in twenty minuets, and that's all the time she had.  
Sakura quickly fled as fast as her feet would take her. She ignored her dizziness and lack of chackra and ran, the smell of rain was heavy in the air Sakura felt tiny drop fall in her hair. Her coat felt like ten tons on her body.  
She could smell her own blood trickily down her face from where she had bashed it in. Sakura had little chakra to heal herself and it wouldn't be worth it. Even using a little would put her at her limit.  
Only after running about two miles her legs gave out from under her making her fall to the ground. Sakura quickly flipped onto her back taking deep steady breaths.  
Kisame was right on ass but she couldn't seem to move, the rain fell heavy on her now and was drenching her.  
After a couple of minuets she knew she couldn't wait anymore finding her feet she rose to her feet and slipped off the trench coat and tossed it into a bush, though the October air shot right through her it would be worth it, even if she just bought herself a few moments.  
Her long pink hair was twisted and tangled all around her, running her finger trough tried to wrap her head around whole situation, not risking staying there she took off again.  
Kakashi raced trough the trees looking for any trace of Sakura, emissions were running hard trough him he could't remember the last time he felt so distressed.  
Her senate was strong, stopping on a tree he did some hand sighs and then bite his thumb  
"Kuchivose no Jutsu". Pakkun appeared breathing heavy.  
"Whats wrong boss I was half way back to the village" he said panting.  
"I'll send Bisuke, just find Sakura she's close but I can't pin point her." he said pulling his hair Pakkun looked at his master and frowned.  
"Okay boss". They followed the trail for another half hour, Kakashi was getting nervous, two Akastsuki members had Sakura in there grasp, explosions were going off everywhere and the weather was slowing him down.  
He wished Naurto was there, he needed someone to tell him it was going to be okay. Pakkun stopped in the middle of a clearing, he sniffed for a moment before he turned to Kakashi.  
"What?" Kakashi asked confused Pakkun just looked at him.  
"I'm picking up another scant." he said softly, Kakashi waited for he him to speak, but nothing came.  
"What is it, were gonna lose Sakura." he barked at his Ninjen. Pakkun swallowed a lump and stiffed.  
"Its Saskue".  
Part 2  
"Saskue!" Kabuto's voice echoed trough the forest causing Saskue to come out of his thought.  
"What!" he snapped, Itachi was close he could feel him, lingering by, the young Uchiha griped his sword tight at the thought of just seeing him.  
"We've got a problem, three problems actually." Kabuto said pushing his glasses up higher on his nose, the five man squad had set out two days ago to retrieve a medic Ninja from Konoha.  
Saskue had been a bit annoyed to be sent out on the mission, though Orochimaru didn't tell him who it was, but said that he knew them. He didn't care much but he could only guess it was Shizune. It shouldn't be to much of a headache.  
"If your going to tell me the Akastsuki are here then I already know, whats the other problem?" he asked wiping his sword on his sleeve. Kabuto rolled his eyes and looked at the boy.  
"Watch it Saskue, you don't want Lord Orochimaru to know how nerves you are do you, besides I think you'll be rather excited by the news." he smirked.  
"Just tell me four eyes." Saskue snapped  
"It seems your ex-Sensei is near by." he said. Saskue raised his eyebrow.  
"Kakashi, what the hell is he doing here?.", he asked, his other teammates raised their eyebrows Suigetsu, Karin, and Jugo said nothing though, they knew better then to ask who this man was.  
"He's on a mission, with our target." he said making his glasses flash in his eyes.  
"And your still not going to tell me who exactly were after?" he said Kabuto simple raised his eyebrow.  
"Whatever I already know who it is anyways." Saskue said, he turned to the other three members who dared not get involved with the conversion, Saskue was Orochimaru favorite and could afford to piss Kabuto off without consacuses, they could not.  
"We need to to trap them, without harming, her." he said looking at Kabuto who simply smirked, this was more fun then he thought it was going to be.  
"How do we trap her?" Karin asked looking at Saskue he simply ignored her and turned back to Kabuto.  
"Yes Kabuto how do we trap, her?" he asked, Kabuto smile.  
"We get, her, the only way you get a medical Ninja." He then looked at a Karin.  
"We play Doctor.".  
Kakashi wiped trough the trees the situation was worse then he thought, Saskue was out there looking for Sakura. That meant Orochimaru was looking for her. Kakashi had known the rumor of Orochimaru death was fake.  
Jiaiya had found out it had been a cover up by the snake himself. If he spread the rumor that his own student had killed him and not returned home he could get Saskue on the Missing Ninja Most Wanted list.  
He hadn't had the heart to tell Sakura and Naruto. He knew what it would do to them to find out that their friend had cut the last ties.  
Sakura ran trough the freezing ran trying to find her barring. It was hard enough traveling on the ground but she was trying to conserve as much energy as possible, and that meant taking it easy, and that wasn't an option.  
Looking again she figured she was getting closer to a village.  
Running a bit more she stopped to take a breath.  
Sakura grabbed her chest in relief, she couldn't feel him following her anymore. Though the explosions continued violently. This was getting complicated.  
"Help!" a small voice came trough the trees, Sakura's head shot up.  
"Please someone help." the female voice said again, Sakura carefully rose to her feet.  
"Hello." Sakura answered,  
"Please help me!" the voice pleaded, Sakura walked a little more only to see a bash of red in the bush.  
"Hold on." she said flipping her over carefully, noticing the rips and tears in her clothes and skin, her glasses appeared to be broken and hanging off her face, but what stuck out the most was the kyni wound bleed out her side.  
"Please, my side." she pleaded Sakura bent down to the girl and examined the cut.  
The fresh wound was dripping with blood, she also noticed there were also various bite marks all over her body. They peaked out trough her shirt and arms.  
"Who did this to you?" she asked keeping a hard face. Sakura couldn't trust her just because she was hurt, for all she knew she was a spy. Though she did feel for the poor girl.  
"I was attacked by men in black coats with red clouds, I was just on a delivery mission." the girl shirked placing her hands over her face. Sakura raised her eyebrow.  
Sakura could heal her without a problem, but it would drain her, and this could be a trap.  
They would probably make it to the village. She ran her fingers trough her hair. One of Lady Tsunade's first rules had been to make sure that the medic herself was strong enough to to carry on but, the situation was different. If Sakura was caught by the Akatsuki carrying the young girl to the village then they might leave her bleeding out on the cold ground in the middle of freezing rain, but if she left her hear she would surly die.  
"Are you just going to sit there?" the girl snapped causing Sakura to look up.  
"Where did the men in the black coats go?" If this was a trap from the Akatsuki they could already have grabbed her, chances are the girl just got in the way.  
"I need you to sit up, I'm going to heal you but then we have to get moving." she said the girl simply nodded.  
"whats your name?" Sakura asked helping the girl sit up. The girl's eyes pushed together.  
"Karin." she said softly, Sakura smiled  
"I'm Sakura" Sakura sworn, the look on Karin face was pure confusion.  
She then pulled out her hands and began the hand signs Ox- Tiger  
"Shosen Jutsu." , she said softly and a flash of blue chakra lit up in her hands.  
She then very carefully pressed her hand to the girls side. As the wound began to fade Sakura Chakra levels began to drop again, making her feel a bit dizzy. Healing techniques took up a lot of Chakra and the fact she was weak made it hard to concentrate, she did mange to heal the wound, in about ten minuets. She then tore apart from the the girl and began gasping for breath.  
"You should be fine now, I'm very low on Chakra now so we need to get moving. Do you know how far the village is." she asked grabbing on to her chest, she was dangerously low now.  
Sakura could not recall a time where she had been without so much Chakra. She looked at the girl again who was eying her strangely.  
" Um... yeah sure its close, could you take a look at my chest again, it feels weird." she asked Sakura ignored the unsuree tone and moved closer to look.  
"I don't think you had any eternal bleeding but I'll cheek." she said, Karin's eyes lit up, this would make this so much easier.  
Saskue was getting impatient, he didn't like to be kept waiting around sitting in trees. Saskue had better things to then be Orochimaru aron boy.  
"Do you think Karin found her yet?" Suigetsu asked Saskue, they were both waiting for Karin and the medic Ninja. Saskue had felt a bit guilty for having to stab Karin but, it was Kabuto's stupid idea something about 'we will make her come to us' crap.  
Kabuto said that treating Karin would make her Chakra low, so all they had to do was wait.  
He ignored Suigetsu and turned back to the trees.  
"Come on just a bit closer." Karin said leading Sakura deeper in the woods, Sakura and her had not spoken much, Karin told her she she was Rock Nin and was attacked by men in black and red clocks.  
Sakura then told her that the men were hunting her and they needed to get to the village. She had asked if she had seen a Ninja in a blue mask. Karin simply shook her head and said that she hadn't seen anyone.  
"Were almost there." Karin said limping trough the woods, the idea of going back to Kabuto was a bittersweet thought.  
Orochimaru had taken care of her since she was a child, but he was not as sane as he had once been. His madness had grown over the years she was almost scared to admit that the only reason she stayed was for Saskue.  
Moving over some shrubs she glanced back at Sakura, she was staging behind the best she could. Biting her lip Karin hoped that this was the right medic, she would have never thought it could be the pink haired girl. Kairn thought that she would be older, at least twenty seven or twenty eight at the youngest.  
She would have never thought she was a medic just by the outfit she had on. The village whore seemed more appropriate.  
Karin then stopped, causing Sakura to halt.  
"Whats wrong?" she asked worried, the feeling in her gut was burning her.  
"This is far enough."  
Karin's frighten expression changed into a much more sinister look, and before she could blink Karin vanished.  
Sakura's eyes widen  
"Oh shit!" she mumbled, grabbing her chest she felt the different charka signatures coming form every direction, she then took off at lightning speed, stumbling and staggering trough the woods.  
The rain fell heavy on her causing her vision to blurry which made it impossible for her to see the tree root her foot twisted and next she felt was the ground.  
She hissed in pain and grabbed her ankle.  
Saskue watched the Ninja coming literally flying in, the trap had worked.  
However when he saw the messy mane of pink mixed in with ivory skin, his eyes to widened.  
"Sakura" he said softly, what was she doing here?.  
Kabuto then entered after Saskue standing just a few feet from him. Anger built up in Sakura if there was anyone she truly hated it was Kabuto.  
"Oh My Sakura thats one nasty sprain you got there and that gash, why don't you come with us and, we'll take good care of you." he said clicking his tongue  
The three other ninja appeared around here, one was huge with dark brown hair he had a distressed look on his face, while the other one held a giant sword he looked a lot like Kisame. He even held the same sick smile exposing his pointed teeth and, next to them was the girl Karin who glared hard at Sakura.  
She turned her head back to Saskue who was eying her harshly, his face held no expression. It broke her heart to see her friend in such a state. She had given up on her childhood crush few years ago, Sakura still felt for him though. He was like a brother and she truly wanted to believe that he was good.  
Her and Naruto had waited for him to return home, however in their hearts they knew he wasn't coming back on his own.  
"What the hell do you want with me?" she hissed looking over to Kabuto. Wherever he was, the Snake Orochimaru was never far.  
his grin made her shutter as he eyed ever part of her.  
"You look a little cold Sakura, I bet that outfit holds no installation." he mocked, Sakura crossed her arms over her chest trying to cover her exposed body. She couldn't move with her broken ankle and her lack of chakra made her vision blurry. It took every once of strength she had to stay up.  
"What the hell do you want?" she asked again desperately trying to buy some time  
"Always to the point, don't you want to chat with Saskue?" he said making her turn to her former teammate and friend.  
His cute face still held no expression making it hard to see any reason why she should care. It was Naruto's goal to bring her back not hers.  
"Face it Sakura there is only one way out of this, just come with us nicely and we'll make sure the Akatsuki never find you." he said pushing his glasses up, Sakura was a smart girl and there were three ways out.  
1\. Fight and die  
2\. Make a run for it and probably die  
3\. Go peacefully and hope they don't kill you  
Non of them sounded appealing  
"Don't fight this Sakura, just do what we say and you won't be hurt." Saskue said in a cool tone. Innerly she wondered what he would do if she told him he sounded just like his brother.  
"I'm not going anywhere with you Saskue." she said again only softer, Saskue almost shuttered at her dim tone.  
"Come with me Sakura, you don't have go back to the village." he said quietly. Sakura eyes widen, her whole life she had dreamed of Saskue offering his hand telling her to come with him, if she would have been fourteen years old she would have gone without question. However now her loyalty lied with her village ,she would die for it, and that made the answer harder.  
"She may be weak but she's no stupid Saskue." Kabuto said causing all eyes to fall on him shifting his glasses back into place.  
Sakura turned her glare back at him.  
"Screw you!, I don't care what you want me for I'll never go, you and the Akatsuki are all the same." she hissed making Kabuto's eyes narrow.  
"You better watch it Sakura, Orochimaru won't tolerate his new medic speaking that way."  
"New medic? did you lose your touch Kabuto?" she wondered lacing her voice with velvet.  
"Not quit Sakura- Chan, it doesn't matter anyways, your coming with us regardless on how you feel about it. " he said loosely Sakura looked around the other Ninjas had not said a word, making her wonder if they were allowed to speak at all.  
"You can drag me there by my hair Kabuto I will still refuse to help you in anyway. I'll die first." she said trying to stay clam.  
Saskue watched her intently, she had grown so much, she looked older more mature he could even admit she was prettier. Her cherry blossom hair had grown out again hanging down just a little below her breasts. While her body was learner and more fit his eyes even noticed how the rain fell down her soft face getting caught in her long pink lashes.  
He never would have thought she would wear something so reveling, the dark brown leather clanged tightly to her body giving you a hint of everything.  
"Don't be stupid Sakura, your hurt, weak and just like every fight, you can't win." he said smoothly, Sakura glared daggers at her former teammate.  
"Don't underestimate me, Saskue." she said slowly rising to her feet. If she was going die she was going to die standing.  
Kabuto rolled his eyes at the two.  
"Enough of this, just get her." he said putting his hand up  
The other ninjas around her shifted as well, Sakura saw the girl that had tricked her Karin leaning on the tree. Sakura sighed this was no going to be easy.  
For a single moment the rain seemed to stop in mid air as the the ninjas moved. Sakura's eyes shifted to the two male ninja's watching her.  
In a single moment she made her choice.  
"Chakura no Mesu." she shouted raising her hand.  
"Stupid girl" Kabuto said, he glanced at Suigetsu, and Jugo.  
Sakura took a deep breath preparing her body for the impact. Shifting into a fighting stance she began to move her hand to break the earth.  
As it seemed a fight would break out at that second and that Sakura would try to fight the two Nin's. Maybe take one down, before she collapsed.  
Trying to swallow what would come to be it took Sakura noticed the tight grip on her wrist. She turned her head only to stair back at two blood red eyes.  
Only then did Sakura see fate had a different hand for her


	2. Forget The Sun

Sakura froze into place when she felt her back sternly pressed against Itachi. One of his hand gripping her wrist tightly.

The chakra in her hand died but he refused to let go.

"Itachi, what a treat." Kabuto smiled sarcastically.

"Itachi!" Saskue hissed with a venom. The goal was getting closer and closer and yet even with his fate standing right in front of him, his enemy eyes stayed on Sakura.

"That would have been a rather stupid move, don't you think Cherry Blossom?" He whisper into her neck, shivering at the contact of his breath Sakura legs began to wobble.

"Itachi!" Saskue yelled again doing anything to gain his older brother attention. He pulled out his sword, and leaped down from the tree lending about ten feet from him.

Sakura stiffed, the last thing she wanted was to be between the two brothers. Saskue stepped a bit closer, and Itachi griped Sakura's throat, not tightly or painfully, but she remind perfectly still afraid he would steal her life.

"let Sakura go, this is between us."

Sakura flench at the sound of her name, once a upon time Sakura would have been trilled to have Saskue car about her, now it seemed more like a nightmare.

"Is it now, I thought it was about whoever could capture Cherry Blossom first, however you never were very good at winning were you Saskue." He said gently slide his hand down the skin of her neck, sending another slick shiver trough her body.

Saskue's eyes burned red and his face harden into solid mass of furry.

"Saskue, we don't have time for this, our mission is to capture the Kucoichi not engage battle with Itachi. " Kabutos voice echoed in annoyance.

The air grew thicker as they stood there.

"What do you want with Sakura?" Saskue hissed stepped a bit closer, his sword flashed in her eyes and the sound of he dry metal hit her ears. There was no doubt that he would slice right trough her to get to him. Fear of this boy once again took over her mind, and Sakura slowly found herself fading into Itachi. Her body was giving out, and even with the two brothers fighting she wouldn't be able to stand for much longer.

"If your using her to get to me, then your sadly mistaken, I don't care about Sakura I never have." He said toneless

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here." she snared at Saskue.

Itachi's cold chuckle made Sakura cringe.

"Not everything is about you oututo" Itachi said smoothly. Sakura gasped when she saw Saskue smirk.

"I'm not letting you get away this time, I will have my revenge." Itachi said nothing he stepped back and placed both his arms in front of himself. Saskue moved at lighting speed, but Itachi was faster and before Sakura knew it she once again meet darkness.

Kakashi walked out into the field where Sakura trail vanished. Pakkun had found five other traces besides Saskue and Sakura this included one snake face Kabuto.

Observing the left over prints that had not been washed away, he played out the seen pretty well. No doubt Sakura had been surrounded. Running his fingers trough his hair he saw the other tracks that almost stood on top of hers.

His eyes narrowed at Itachi's prints, he must have showed up before Kabuto could grab her. Looking at Saskue's and Itachi's prints he wondered why the brothers hadn't fought, in fact no one had fought. There was only a small chakra traces and most had come from his own little student.

Frustrated, he yanked off his headband letting his hair fall in his face.

"Fuck." He muttered, was Orochimaru and the Akatsuki working together?. He shook his head, Saskue would never go for that however, it didn't explain why both Orochimaru and Akatsuki wanted Sakura.

Closing his eyes he could only guess what they wanted.

Kakashi reached into his pocket to pull out the red headband that she had asked him to keep ahold of while traveling trough Rock, he remembered rolling his eyes at her request. She was simply to scared of losing a headband. Kakashi went trough ten a year, but only little Sakura still used the same red one from her Chinun days. He ran his fingers over the symbol and then squeezed the item until his blood stained the pride of the Konoha.

Peeking her eyes open she watched the blurry ground from under her. Instead of opening her eyes fully she focused on the motion of her head hitting the back of strong Nin who was currently holding her. Not to mention the giant sword that was poking at her side. Sakura tried focused on her chakra channels, she was completely drained and it didn't appear she would be getting her strength back any time soon.

Slowly her mind began to wonder once again leaving her dependent on the two men holding her.

"She passed out again." Kisame said bumping the girl a bit.

"Hn" Iachi answered roughly. They jumped down to the ground and Kisame set the Sakura beside a tree. They had a good lead from Kakashi, and now they could stop to rest for the night.

"So, I'm thinking it will take us about a days to return to base if we travel non stop, but I don't think this little girls gonna last that long." Kisame said taking a drink from his canteen. If there was one thing Kisame always had on him, it was water.

Instead of answering Itachi simply took an apple out of his bag.

"We only have to deal with her until we return to base." He said bluntly. Kisame shrugged.

"Whatever, I'm just saying, well nature calls, you should wake her up." He said before he disappeared into the woods. Itachi rolled his eyes. Kisame only concern was making sure she was still alive. Kisame was terrified of Pein and the order had been very clear.

He made his way over to the unconcuosies girl. He sat there for a moment staring at her her face was mixed with emotion standing there for a moment he stared at her briefly before he bent down and shook the girl until she jerked awake. Adjusting her eyes a bit Sakura pushed her hair out of her face only to look up and see Itachi in front of her. Weak she stubbled back away from him. He just stared at her his eyes glared a hole trough her body. He then moved his hand, and she flinched away afraid he would hit her. However Instead he gently touched the cut on her forehead his hand slowly moved across her face.

"What are you doing?" She asked shaking. He ignored her and move her chin making her face him completely. Scared that he was going to use his Sharingan again, she slammed her eyes shut.

"Are you going to kill me?" She shrieked trying to hold her voice. Her palms were sinking into the mud below her as she tried to keep herself from passing out again. He said nothing and moved away from her.

"What are you so much of a coward that you can't even speak to me?" She yelled opening her eyes and look at her jade ones dead but her gaze was was quickly turned away to avoid his hypnotic gaze. He pulled an apple out of his cloak.

"Don't push your luck Kucoichi I have killed for less." Her eyes widen when he placed the apple down beside her. "We leave in five minuets, if you try to sneak away I will drag you back by your hair." he said before he vanished.

An uneasy chill run trough her body when she saw she was unsupervised. She picked up the apple and slowly rose to her feet. Sakura knew running away would be pointless Itachi simply had left her alone just to insult her, he knew she couldn't go anywhere.

She had to watch her step for she knew he would kill her when the time came, the only option for her now was to reagin her strength and get away. Sakura didn't know why they had captured her however she knew it had something to do with Orochimaru, perhaps it was al a plot to get to Naruto, keep her confused so they could control her better. Running her hands up and down her arms trying to sooth the numbing feeing, she figured it would be better to wait she would be fine, just as long as she stayed calm. Cold air ripped trough her body again making her teeth chatter, how she wished she still had her coat.

"Look who's finally awake." Kisame said smugly coming trough the tress.

"Hows the leg." She mumbled imminently regretting it , Kisame laugher died and Sakura felt the air tighten. 'oh crap' her mind screamed before Kisame took a step closer, a sick smile infected his face.

"You know I almost forgot." He said smirking. Before she could think a fist came and hit her strait in the mouth. She fell back feeling the full effects of the blow. The numbing pain ran trough Sakura's whole body hitting her skull hard. She really needed to shut her mouth. Kisame laughed as she tried to stand. Nothing new was broken however she felt her back tooth had been spit in two. Sakura knew she would have to pull out later , not to machine a massive headache would haunt her for days.

"Bartered." She mumbled spiting out some blood from the broken tooth.

"Sweetheart, I was just retuning the favor." He smirked, "Oh come now cherry berry, don't look so hurt." Sakua could not contain herself any longer. She spinet from her pouting and tackled him. Kisame felt her land on hit, though she did as much damage as a kitten. He stubbled back a bit but still held his ground. Amused he watched her get into a fighting stance, she took a weak swing at him that he easily missed.

"Your kinda cute when your mad, like a little cat." he mused, Sakura let out a battle cry and swung, this time she managed to screech his face with her nails.

"It seems kitties got claws." He laughed whipping the blood off her face. Exhausted and frustrated Sakura took another leap at the blue man. Losing his patience Kisame grabbed the young women, he yanked her hair forcing her into the mud. On her knees she felt tears escape from her eyes. This wasn't how it was supposed to be.

"Face it kucoichi, your out of chakra injured and alone, no one can help you now." He said smugly keeping his dominance over her.

Sakura sobbed silently she bite her lip trying to keep herself from crying, fresh blood dripped down her chin, the smell made her want to gag.

"Kisame." An annoyed voice came from behind. Sakura shifted her view to see a very angry Itachi standing beside her. "Release her." he ordered crossly Kisame barked a laughed and tossed her away.

"Your no fun Itachi."

Sakura landed on all fours and dipped her head. Silant tears fell heavier and heavier.

"I leave you alone for two minuets and you manage to damage her." Itachi said sighing a bit. She shot him a glare before she stubbled to her feet.

"Fuck you both." She grumbled tears still falling down her face. Kisame laughed again.

"Are you listening to this girl, first she calls my a bastered and then a fucker." He clicked his tongue

"Not a very lady like mouth you got there kucoichi."

"My name is Sakura." She snapped back trying to keep her feet, her boots felt heavy on her legs keep her from wobbling over.

"Kisame, go find a village and buy her some new clothes and a hat, we'll meet at the cabin." Itachi watching closely.

"If you wanted some time alone all you had to do was ask." Kisame smirked. Sakura gasped, while Itachi still held no expression.

No longer able to hold herself up Sakura collapsed to the ground. All hope was gone, she felt the weight of not her own failures but the world weighing down on her shoulders. Itachi watched curiously as she fall apart, and just like a child he placed his hands under her legs and lifted her off the ground.

"What are you doing?" She weakly struggled, he grip tightened painfully.

"You can't stand." He said bluntly

"I would be able to stand if you hadn't drained my charka." She hissed face wrinkling with a scowl. Ignoring her he carried her into a small opening. Though his warm body cried to be leaned on her pride refused to let lean into his chest she stood her ground and kept her heavy head high in the air and body shifted away from his. He said nothing about the strange position and ran trough the trees at a fringing pace. Making the grown fuzzy and head light. It wasn't twenty minuets later when Sakura's body refused to hold on and she soon found herself buried in Itachis strong neck. 'damn it' she thought breathing in his cloak. He said nothing about her new poison she still did not want to be votable and she hated that he needed to carry her she also hated that he smelled so good or felt so warm. This was a nightmare come right out her Sakura dreams. Visions of red and black would hunt her for the rest of her life.

Forever how long that was.

"Were here." A strong voice interrupted coldly. Lifting her head up she saw the outline of an old cabin sitting in the forest.

"Is this place abandon?" She asked shaky.

He said nothing and moved to push the door open. The cabin was indeed small. Her fears of him killing a harmless civilian for his home was quickly retained when she saw the layer of dust and cobwebs stacked upon the room. The kitchen and dining room both connected, there was another room with a small door. She gripped her bleeding head to numb the pain that was tearing trough her skull. He brought her into the small bedroom and placed her onto bed. After she coughed from the dust hitting her nose she glared at the older Uchiha and sat up.

"Sleep." He said bluntly before turning away,her eyes narrowed.

"I need to heal myself." She cried in annoyance, Itachi turned around Sharingan shining brightly.

"Are you dying?" He asked amused, she gripped her teeth together.

"I could go into a coma from a concussion, you ass hole." She growled, escaping would be difficult enough without injury, she wouldn't make it ten feet out in the cold and rain with a bleeding head and broken ankle. She jumping back when she felt a warm hand touch her face, he carefully lifted her chin up and examined the cut on her forehead. averting her eyes from his, instead forcing on the floor.

"Let me see your eyes." He said in a low voice, Sakura stiffed and slamming her eyes shut. The stories Kakashi told had been enough to know to never look into his eyes, ever.

"Open your eyes kucoichi." He added holding her face she shook her head and bit her lip making and his mouth twitched in amusement.

"Look at me Sakura." He repeated sharply gripping her injured leg with his other hand, she gasped in pain and her jade eyes opened only to be meet by two red ones his black orbs swirled.

She looked at this man for the first time, his presence was cold uninviting and though he appeared to be treacherous, his frozen beauty burned brightly.

Shivering, Sakura could remember the stories her mother used to tell her about demons who would trick little girls into giving them their souls, it said the demons were unnatural beautiful, cold and dangerous. Itachi was definitely one of those demons.

"Your fine." His voice sung trough her ears so caught in his trance she barley felt him pulled away.

"How do you know?" She asked confused, trying to shake off what had just happened, he ignoring her he turned away.

"Wait, you can't just spin your eyes and expect me to just sleep." Sakura cried, he glanced over his shoulder beef turning away again.

"What are you going to do with me?" She spat, Sakura couldn't take it anymore, she wanted answers even if it was just one. "Either you go to sleep or I put you to sleep." Sakura crunched her jaw.

"Screw you I know you kidnapped me because of Naruto." However before she could finish Itachi had already used his Sharingan to knock her out.

He sighed and pressed his fingers to his forehead, It seemed Kisame was running his mouth off again.

One day later they arrived at the base. Itachi had refused to lift the jutsu off the young kucoichi leaving her in a deep sleep.

"Finally." Kisame breathed as they reached the old underground base.

"We should wake her up now." Kisame said slumping Sakura off his shoulders, laying her down at the cold ground.

Itachi's eyes linger at the girl. Such a weak little thing, he gave her about a minute with Pein before she cracked, If he kept her alive for that long.

The orders had been simple, retrieve the girl, bring her back alive and undamaged. He wasn't sure what he wanted, he first thought it was the Nine Tales, however Pein wouldn't have ordered her unharmed. He would have simply killed her and waited for Naurto to come seeking revenge.

After making a few hands sighs he placed his hands on the girls head. Her chest rose in a deep breath,and her eyes fell open.

The blurry sensation didn't go away as she tried to gather her thoughts, and her memories slowly came back, filling in the points of confusion that hollowed her mind. Water stained her skin and Sakura noticed she was completely soaked the cold air made her skin turn almost as blue as Kisame's. With her mind drifting suddenly a warm hand fell under her arm making her stand on her feet things faintly came into force. Blinking her eyes again she finally made out the face of Itachi.

"What did you do to me?" She barley managed to get the words out of her mouth , her feet treated to give out from under her. He grabbed her arm and lifted her off the ground.

"Hn." He said giving her a small push, she shirked in pain as her broken ankle touched the ground. Looking down expecting the pain she noticed that her ankle was completely wrapped in white gaze, though her boot was gone there was a thick wrap of cloth covering up the rest of her heal to keep it from freazing. So lost looking at her leg Itachi gave her another small shove.

"Stop it!" She gasped like a child, he simply ignored her and pushed her along.

"How long was I out?" She asked still feel sick, she wobbled and nearly fell with each step. "About a day, but don't worry cherry were here." Kisame answered smugly.

Wimping her pain she made her way trough the door hidden in the stone. She nearly gasped when she saw the dark tunnel that lead even deeper into the earth. She was a bit impressed by the hideout but it was Akatsuki. Sakura stubbled weakly while Itachi walked her trough the path into two large meal doors.

They stood there in silence as Itachi did a few hand sighs holding his tow fingers up to his chin the doors slowly creaked open. "Welcome home love." Kisame gave her a small push of encouragement. After they made their way inside the two iron doors closed, leaving her in the dark.

The entire place was made of stone leaving it cold and bitter, bars hung on each door and windows, chains and shackles also decorated the place while the smell of rotting flesh seemed to be imprinted into the walls. The only thing that lit up the rooms was dozens of torches that lined the hall.

"What is this place?" Sakura asked not entirely sure if she wanted the answer.

"Its an old prison built back during the first Ninja War, it was built for prisoners of war." Kisame flashed his tech. She bite her lip, no wonder the place smelled of death and dispare.

It was truly hell.

They stopped at a brass door, Sakura held back a shiver as she looked at the faded words on the door. Pushing back she desperately wanted to run away but Itachi gripped her arm tightly. "Come." He spoke sternly, Sakura remanied frozen unable to pull away. Itachi grabbed her arm and dragged her inside.

She weakly stubbled in his grip as he lead her to a large room on the end she was roughly pushed trough a door. Sakura's eyes meet two purple ones that narrowed viciously.

"I told you to bring me a the Hokages apprentice, not a prostitute." He hissed looking over her and then back at Itachi and Kisame, Sakura might have taken offense if she hadn't been so terrified. Felling back she resisted the urge to hide behind Itachi. This wasn't just some Ninja from the Rain, this was Pein.

Jiraiya one of the greatest Ninjas that had ever lived nearly lost his life to the treacherous man.

Sakura could remember when the old Sannin had teleported directly into Tsunades Office, she had never seen her teacher so horrified. Tsunade spent day and night patching him up. His memory was so burly, so most of the information he had brought back was an educated guess.

And now here she stood in front of the most dangerous man in the world.

"This is Haruno Sakura, In one piece just like you asked." Itachi added carelessly

Kisame stood silently and watched the meeting happen.

"She looks damaged and what happened to her leg?." Pein observed. Sakura was to frightened to speak or to even take the insult.

"She is a medic, she will heal." He said codly, Pein simply looked at her making Sakura want to run away and hide.

"Very well, take her to a room get her new clothes and food, she can heal her foot and rest, however I want her charka levels controlled." He dismissed them turning away Sakura harbored up enough strength to ask, what they wanted with her. However Pein nearly looked at her.

"Understand this, if you disobey in any way you will be killed, now go rest. I her and soon and possible ." He said once again talking to Itachi, pretending as if she wasn't even there.

Without another word Itachi lead Sakura down another hall. Blood and rot hung heavy in the air when they passed by the first row of cells. 'so this is where I'm going die' she thought looking at the beaten cages that surrounded her. Exhaustion began to take over her body and Sakura could feel ice freezing on her on the ends of her hair. But with shaky legs she carried on, she had too, if she didn't they would kill her. They stopped down another hallway by a big metal door, she was a bit shocked that he didn't just put her in a cell instead he had taken her to a padded room with a made bed, and a dresser. The room was unbearably small but luckily she wouldn't be sleeping in a cold cell.

"There is a shower right down the hall, there is no hot water but I still advise that you clean up and get some rest before Pein orders you back." Itachi said swiftly. She looked up at his cold face, the man gave nothing away she didn't know if he was angry, or annoyed having to baby sit her, he was just there like a constant being with no real thoughts and emotions.

"Please tell me what I'm doing here, I don't think I can go on much longer like this." She begged softly. However, the dark creature above her only started blank and cold. His hand move up to her cold chin. Gripping her hard his warm hand made it way up her neck to cup her cheek. Though she was frozen in place Sakura could't welcome the warmth or the soft touch all she could feel was the fear he was once again placing inside of her.

"You ask to many questions." He said roughly he then dropping his hand, with that he turned away. Leaving her alone in the hall Sakura swore she heard his voice mumble 'Just play along Sakura.'

It was too cold to take a shower to Sakura had managed to whip herself down with wet towel and get the blood and dirt off. She had seen no one since she made her way back to the room. Wondering around in her state would do nothing. The tunnels were in a pattern and most prisons only had one way in and out. Feeling even more worthless she sat down on her makeshift bed. It was very soft or comfy however she was still grateful she would get to sleep in a bed. Carefully moving her feet in front of her Sakura began to slow painful procures and binding her foot back. Her Chakra levels were still low, but she didn't have a choice Sakura slowly hovered her green hands over her swollen ankle. After about ten minutes she couldn't do it anymore. Luckily it wasn't broken just fractured and by tomorrow it would be completely better. Taking a deep breath she bit back a wimpier and crawled under the blankets. Looking up she prayed that everything would work out, that she would get to go home, see Naruto, have tea with Ino and train with Lee. She let her mind drift at those happy memories and pretty soon she was asleep.

"Wake up little girl, Pein wants to see you now." Sasori's held a his usually dreamy face as he watched the girl sit up quickly and fall flat out of the bed. Sakura stubbled and rose to her feet franticly with heavy eyes.

"You…. " She never imaged she would once again be face to face with the Suna rebel.

"Hello Little Girl, hows my favorite living puppet?" Sakura didn't even know how to respond, for the last year she truly believed he was dead. He had told her an Akatsuki secret.

"How did you live, Lady Chiyo and I killed you, I watched two blades go into your heart I…" Losing her voice Sakura found herself more startled then ever. Sasori didn't smile or even laugh at her discomfort instead he took a step back.

"As a puppet master it would be stupid of me to only have one of everything." He said observing her closely. She shivered out of all the Akatsuki she had meet he, had the worse stare. He was always so looked so calm and peaceful.

It was terrifying.

"Come now, I don't like to keep Pein waiting." Sasori said bluntly before he stepped out of the room. Sakura stood there trying to regain her breath. If she didn't go on her own he, would simply drag her out. Taking a step forward she swallowed hard not knowing what would happen next.

Sasori lead her down to the hall to the infirmary. Sakura placed her hand over her mouth trying to block out the ungodly smell that hit her. Sasori watched her gag and lose her footing for a moment, she was still very weak. Pein singled them to come into a while room. Releasing her hand from her mouth Sakura instead injected the toxic smell of bleach and cleaning chemicals. Unlike the rooms and halls the observation room was very well lit up, but it was not Pein she was focused on instead her eyes lingered at the glass looking into the next room.

Stepping a bit closer Sakura made out women laying in a bed. Tubes came out of her body along with IV's. Machines surrounded her and made soft beeping sounds that sung a dyeing women. Sakura did not recognize this women however all of a sudden she remembered Jiraiya's mumbling something about a blue haired angel while he fought conciseness, and it was the sea of blue hair around her head that Sakura couldn't look away from.

However while her face was glued to the strange women in the next room Pein's insanely gaze was fixated on her, and his powerful voice shook her.

"Save her!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks all for Viewing :)  
> Sun

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed, and thank you for reading  
> I'm sorry for all the jumping around. I promise this is the only chapter like this.  
> Please R & R, remember your reviews are my crack.  
> Hugs To All  
> Sleepless_Sun


End file.
